


Passionate Dracula

by OmegaWolfy



Series: OLD Hetalia Lemons [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some alone time with your lover, Vladimir, could make any day better. *OLD WRITTEN IN 2012*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Dracula

A small whimper left your throat, your whole body on edge as a certain man advanced over you. Blinking, keeping in a smaller moan, you couldn't help but act along with him. Vladimir was a bit more than the romantic type. Just the thought of when he gets on small spikes where he is increasingly trying to act more like a different kind of immortal, on the Dracula side anyways, he could be very convincing with not even a word escaping his mischievous lips.

The only thing Vladimir really needed to do was use his skilled hands to run up your sides, or a small kiss from his demanding self only to pull back as you were feeling the most intrigued.

Another tiny somewhat sound of a whimper left your lips as you found yourself leaning into the wall. His sharp canines sliding down, locating the carotid artery in your neck. His breath just wisping over your skin, sending ripples of shock and pleasure down your body, through your skin as you gasped in a breath.

Vladimir's nose nuzzling a small path on your jawline a moment before his hands, once on the wall around your body, enclosing you into the tight space had found way to your hips. Hands caressing and massaging up and down your sides. The gentle grab and release like action making more tiny sounds escape you, as he used his own lips to silence you. Seeming to devour your moans.

All the small actions were making you weak in the knees as he licked up and down your neck a few more times. A particularly loud moan drew him out of his somewhat daze before Vladimir was pressing butterfly kisses back up your neck. Not a few moments later he was whispering deep husky words into the shell of your ear, as his tongue flicked out to add a bonus of unstable emotion to flow through your veins.

Vladimir's teeth sunk into your ear lobe before he whispered a choice phrase of words. None of them in a language in which you could understand. When before you knew it the wall became the only thing keeping you from becoming a puddle at his feet. His hands slid back up your sides, cupping your breasts and groped them a moment before he was smirking into the side of your neck again. He was teasing, getting your body riled up, trying to make you surrender to him. And oh, was it ever working...

Just as he had you, nearly begging-he had stopped. All of his movements halting, thus making a loud sound of disapproval resonate in your chest. This was probably close to the most he's ever had you in complete and utter need.

"Don't, don't stop..." The words were pleading as he blinked, a coy smirk covering his features.

"Don't stop... what?" He asked as he gazed over your body. He was acting as coy as they go. Squeezing your eyes shut, a small begging moan left your lips at the thought of what he could do to you so easily. How could he do this to you, wait, how could you let him do this? The torture a cruel reminder of how much you loved it at the same time.

"...Just-take me already!" You nearly shouted. Hands gripping the material of his shirt as you pulled him closer. The Romanian replied with a small smirk, showing off his canines as his hands scooped under your bottom pulling your legs around him, forcing the thin material of the dress he had you 'try on' at the store only to buy, and not allow you to take it off. Even going as far as to leave your other clothes in the changing room...

Lips quivering as you blinked, gazing at him with such desire, it was clouding your vision. Looks like the wall was going to have to do for now. There was no way there was the time, to be able to even think of leaving this spot. No possibility of trying to be able to retreat to the sanctuary of the bedroom. Not right now.

It wasn't a moment later when Vladimir's greedy mouth had reclaimed your own already bruised lips. Moaning into the hot passion your body found itself clinging to him only a moment longer before frantic hands skimmed below his shirt, pushing up his chest, memorizing his form, and not for the first time. The cloth was the only interruption besides the annoying need for air.

Hell with clothes, this wasn't exactly the perfect romantic moment. Seeming to read your mind, Vladimir's fingers pushed up your dress, bunching the fabric at your waist, while he pulled the fabric of your panties aside. He didn't mess with any more foreplay, it wasn't needed as his lips curled into a cruel smile against your own.

In the meantime your fingers were busy untangling the buckle of his belt. Why he had to go with the belt. . .Probably had to do with just frustrating your poor needy body more. . .Groaning as you couldn't get the metal to un-connect with the leather like cloth, your brows knitting together in a bit of disapproval.

One of Vladimir's stray hands getting the belt to suddenly unravel it from its lock, you would have snorted but that wasn't going to happen when the moan left your lips. Caused by him having to rub his think erection against your folds.

It wasn't a few seconds later when your breaths mingled, one waiting for the other to say. . .Anything. Lucky for Vladimir, your lips parted first, moving across his jaw line, leading up to his hairline. Nibbling his lobe, your nose nuzzled up against the shell of his ear, you whispered a small plead. One begging to be taken, again.

Vladimir probably would have teased you farther. Make you beg louder. You almost had, too, when he pulled your hips closer. Sliding into your core with a soft groan. His own hum ringing into your ear as he circled his hips a few times, just to get a few gasping moans to part your lips farther.

Nails digging into his shoulders, your eyes closed tight. The motion forcing a few beads of moisture to drip from your eyes. Panting ever so slightly while he rocked his hips along with yours to start building the heated passion farther.

The moment his hips began to thrust forward, as he started to really, take you. Bring you to the point of needing the feel of his essence mix with your own. Fingers curling and clenching around the fabric of his shirt, scratching against his skin as your neck craned back enough to give him space to swoop in.

Your legs had long since wrapped around his hips, but were now tightening, pulling his as close as you could and closer, not allowing him as much space to ram into you, before Vladimir was only able to move if he pulled you with his own hips.

No one knew of how much time you were like this, as the clock on the far wall wasn't working, nor had it worked for a few months. Then again it didn't matter how much time had been spent. All that mattered was the knot buried deep with in you was finally unraveling. The fact his lips were concealing your own made it impossible to warn him.

No warning was even needed before Vladimir discovered what the deep moan in your chest meant as your walls clenched and tightened around his length. He only had a few thrusts left in him even before his own seed was expelled into your depths.

All movements were ceased for the longest of moments. Panting heavily a few times, only your breaths mingling together made any noise around your still bodies. It could have been seconds, or minutes, you didn't really know which, when Vladimir pulled from you. As soon as he moved, you slowly unwrapped your legs from him, setting the ball of your foot on the floor first.

What you hadn't expected was your legs to give a little bit. Falling forward into Vladimir, you smiled, shoulders showing just how much you were panting. Missing his smile as you smoothed your dress back down, he pulled you up, closer to him to place a kiss onto the top of your head.

"Come on, lets get to bed." He whispered, smile morphing into a smirk which you also missed as you nodded. _The night was still young, after all._


End file.
